Between a Rock.../Quick guide
Details Defence * Mining (boosts can be used) * Smithing (boosts can be used) *Completion of Dwarf Cannon and Fishing Contest *The ability to defeat a level 75-125 enemy (depends on how much gold you mine) |items = *A pickaxe *4 Gold bars *A hammer *An ammo mould (can be bought for 5 coins during the quest) *~830 coins (for cart and ferry) Recommended: *A Falador teleport *An amulet of glory (to teleport to Edgeville) *A Camelot Teleport *A ring of charos (a) *A Lunar or Dramen staff |kills = *Scorpion(s) (level 14) *Arzinian Avatar (level 75-125) }} Walkthrough The rock Items Required: Ring of charos (a) or 2 coins. *Either enter the tunnel and subsequent cave just south of the Polar Hunter area (fairy ring ) OR go to northern part of Keldagrim and use the Travel option on the Dwarven Boatman. Note: The Dwarven Boatman will take you quickly to northern Keldagrim and back. *Talk to the Dwarven Ferryman and use the ring of charos (a) or use the Travel option to go across the river. *Run to the second northern wooden bridge to talk to Dondakan. *Go to western Keldagrim and talk to the Dwarven Engineer in the Trading Consortium smithing shop. Finding the pages Items Required: Any pickaxe, weapon to kill a scorpion. *Go to the Ice Mountain entrance of the Dwarven Mine and talk to Rolad in the east house (chat will disengage once then re-engage). *Go down the trapdoor to the Dwarven Mine. Complete the following to receive pages: **Kill scorpions for book page 1. **Search the mine carts for book page 2. **Mine any rocks except Adamantite or Coal for book page 3. *Talk to Rolad. (chat will again disengage then re-engage) *Read Dwarven lore. Note: Buy an Ammo mould from Nulodion in the western building if you need one before leaving. The golden cannonball Items Required: Ammo mould, 1 gold bar. *Go back to the Keldagrim mines and talk to Dondakan. *Use a gold bar on him. *Go to any furnace and make a golden cannon ball. *Use the golden Cannon ball on Dondakan to receive a Schematic. The gold helmet and schematics Items Required: Schematic, 3 gold bars, hammer. *Read the Dwarven lore book to receive the base schematics. *Go back to the Dwarf Engineer at the Western Trade Consortium to get the Schematics.'' *Use your gold bar on the nearby anvil to make a gold helmet. Completing the schematics ''Items Required: Gold helmet, Schematic, Schematics, Base schematics. *Go to the White Wolf Mountain passage and speak to Khorvak. *Assemble the schematics per below to get the completed Schematic: Final battle Items Required: Gold helmet, Schematics, food, armour, your best wield-able pickaxe. *Equip your Gold helmet and pickaxe and prepare to kill a level 75-125 Arzinian Avatar. *Talk to Dondakan with the schematics. Note: At this point, you have eight minutes to finish this part of the quest. If you do not finish within eight minutes, you must restart from this step. *Mine at least 5-15 Gold ore (keep them in your inventory). *Go to the center of the area. *Go through the first set of flames. *Talk to the second set of flames. *Kill the Arzinian Avatar. Finishing up *Talk to Dondakan. *''Quest complete!'' Rewards * Quest points * Defence experience * Mining experience * Smithing experience *A rune pickaxe *The ability to teleport to Dondakan's rock using a ring of wealth *You get to keep your gold helmet and can continue using it to fire yourself into the rock to access the Arzinian Mine where there are lots of gold rocks and gold veins, and a nearby dwarf banks the player's gold ore for a charge (he keeps 20% of the ores, rounded up, or 10% of the ores if the player has the ring of charos (a)). Category:Between a Rock...